


Sinful vibrations

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets a hair cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo Side effect

Every time he got his hair cut it was the same reaction. Sitting there in the padded swivel chair with that 80’s colored cloth draped over his shoulders to catch his hair, Tommy eyed the clippers. The hairstylist, Missy, knew Tommy’s hair better then the back of her hand. He never needed to ask her to change this or clip that. She knew what he expected. All he had to do was come in, sit and let her do her job.

But something about those clippers. Missy reached over to grab them. It was a wakeup call to his pants. Tommy’s cock twitched, waiting. Coming over she started to buzz the sides of his head. The vibrations from the clipper went through him with lighting speed and awoke his cock more. From sleeping to semi hard in just moments.

To Missy it was just another step in the process to finish this man’s hair. Paying no attention to him, she was humming the song on the radio. It always ended too soon. Both sides were nice and smooth, and under the cloth his cock was throbbing.

Taking out the blow dryer, Missy blew as much of the loose hairs away as she could, then removed the cloth. “All done.”

Hopping out of the chair, Tommy hurried to move to stand behind the counter to pay. Now that he was being paid more, he tipped more. Plus a bigger tip meant she never brought up what happened in the chair.

Leaving the salon, his phone started to buzz. It was a text from Adam asking him to come over to his place to discus some business. Not as though Tommy didn’t want to but right now he had another issue to deal with. A bigger, harder growing one. Adam seemed to have none of it. Saying it would only take a few minutes of his time. Not one to be able to deny Adam, he texted back that he would be right over.

Palming the crotch of his jeans a few times, he was able to tame his cock but the eagerness to do something was still there. Arriving at Adam’s place, Tommy felt as though he was pretty much back to normal.

Knocking on the door, Adam always greeted with a smile. “Tommy!” Patting the other's back as he walked in, Tommy was directed towards the kitchen area where there was a bar. Laid out on top of it was a dozen or so pictures. Tommy recognized them from the photo shoot a few days ago. For the cover of the new album Adam wanted a picture of the entire band. “I am undecided on which one to use. I really like these three though.” He pushed aside the ones he already ruled out so Tommy could focus on the ones he did like.

“They look almost the same.” With slight changes here and there. But if he had to choose. “I think this one would work.” He tapped a photo, feeling Adam’s hand touching the exposed buzzed side of his head. “Just got it cut?”

Tommy looked over with a coy smirk on his face. “You like it?”

“I do, I do but seems your hair dresser missed a spot around the ear.”

She did? Tommy was so eager to get out of there that he hadn’t even checked it out. “Fuck. Well I could run back around. I’m sure she could…”

“Nonsense, I have clippers in my bathroom.” Taking the blond's hand, he was already leading the way. Flipping on the switch for the light to cast the lavish bathroom in a soft glow. “Hop up.” Patting the counter, Adam squatted down to get under the sink, taking out a box that contained his clippers.

“Hop up?” What was he two? There was no hopping but he did move to sit on the counter.

Getting them out of the box and plugged in, Adam flipped the switch to start the clippers and it was as though again it had a direct link to Tommy's cock. Twitching in his pants, Tommy moved his hands, hoping it looked as though they were just resting on his lap than covering his chubby.

The clippers moved skillfully around his ear. When several strands started to collect, Adam would blow them free into the air. That was all it took. Tommy’s cock was completely hard now. Worse yet it seemed to pulsate with his heartbeat. The confinement of his pants made the sensation rather uncomfortable.

Feeling Adam blow against his ear again, Tommy closed his eyes, taking in deep slow breathes. Then unexpectedly the blowing changed into Adam licking up the rim of his ear. “Oh fuck me.”

The clippers were turned off. “Is that an invitation?”

“Are you for real?”

“You know me better then that, Tommy Joe.” Putting the clippers down, Adam moved his attention to the front of Tommy’s pants. Undoing the button and slipping down the zipper. A purr of pleasure came out from the freedom. Next, the material was pulled off. Shoes, pants and underwear all removed, leaving the blond bear from the waist down.

Another drawer was open and inside of it, he removed two toys, some lube and a condom. Not that he would assume but it was almost as though Adam had expected all of this to happen. One toy, a cock ring was placed around Tommy’s cock and turned on giving him a steady vibration thoughout his shaft.

Squirming on the counter slightly, Tommy tilted his head back, letting Adam know how good it felt by the moans. But he wanted more and was about to get it.

Moving one of Tommy’s legs so his foot rested on the counter left him exposed. Taking the other toy, a small plug, Adam lubed it up and turned it on. It too vibrated and as it was pushed against his hole and Tommy thought he might lose it. His kink was certainly vibrations and Adam read that quicker than he did.

Tensing up from the intrusion, it took Adam claiming his mouth to get him to calm down enough to accept the plug inside. The rewards were well worth it. It was as though he was on a pleasure rollercoaster that kept going up and up. Rocking against the plug, Adam moved away and undid his pants. Pushing them down just enough to release his cock. Next was the condom. Tearing it open and carefully sliding it down into place. After some lube was applied he went to remove the plug.

Whimpering, Tommy went to stop Adam. “Trust me, it gets much better.” With the plug gone it was replaced by the head of Adam’s cock. So much thicker than what he had just had experienced. As the head was slipped in, Tommy started to tense once more. Grabbing a hold of the blond's buttocks from the counter, Tommy fell upon the rest of Adam’s length.

Cursing out, Tommy gripped onto Adam’s shoulders tightly. Digging his stubby nails into freckled flesh as his body was bounced up and down along Adam’s length. That combined with the cock ring was making this the most pleasurable experience he had ever had; the type some men would write into playboy and those who read it would never believe.

Adam watched how Tommy moved from the reflection in the bathroom mirror, loving the long lines of his back. How his cock vanished over and over again into the smaller man’s body. It was better than he had dreamed of.

Time for a little payback. Grabbing a hold of Adam’s hair, Tommy crushed their mouths in a kiss. It was sloppy at best as he started to cum. As their air mixed together, Adam brought Tommy down hard on his cock forcibly and he too started to cum. Sitting Tommy carefully back onto his feet he slipped out and then helped the blond in removing the ring.

“You have to tell me where you got those things.” Wincing a little as he rubbed his ass, there was some slight soreness there. But in having been with men in the past, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Taking some toilet paper, Tommy cleaned off his cock.

“You have a birthday coming up right? Now you know what you will get from me.” Taking off the condom, Adam trashed it and cleaned up a bit himself.

With his pants back in place, Tommy glanced at the mirror, checking out his hair and the slight pink tint to his cheeks. “If you didn’t notice that she missed that spot.” He wouldn’t have had the most amazing sex.

“She didn’t miss any spots.”

“Huh?” Being a little slow, he looked harder into the mirror trying to understand it. “But then how did you know I was getting my hair cut today?”

“You twitter everything.”

True enough. Turning back around to a redressed Adam, Tommy decided to play along. “Any other toys you want to show me?”

“This way.” Holding out his hand for the blond to take, the two left the bathroom together.

The End


End file.
